Lazos del destino(ZoLu,SanLu y otras parejas)
by Night12
Summary: Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, nunca abria sido tan claro para los Mugiwaras esa frase cuando despues de una discucion cambia todo haciendo florecer el amor despues de un adios.Bl
1. Chapter 1

Un noche, lo Mugiwaras estaban comiendo en una isla del nuevo mundo, despues de eso zarparian para poder irse a la siguiente isla ya que ademas de que log pose estaba cargado, la marina estaba mas presente, devido a un barco llamado "Tamashi no unmei" que podia facilmente llevarte a cualquiera de las 3 islas mas cercanas, por lo que los marines iban y venian atra vez de el.  
Dentro de la cocina de los Mugiwaras estaba Luffy con sus grandes interrogativos que habian empezado desde que entraron en "Nuevo Mundo"  
-Ey, chicos cual es su color favorito?-decia luffy con su gran sonrisa y sierto brillo en los ojos-

-Luffy, eso ya nos lo has preguntado tres veces, el dia de hoy-decia Usopp, con vos de ultratumbra y con la molestia rodeandolo, ya que el moreno se habia pegado tanto a el cuando hacia sus experimentos entonces en un momento cuando estaba descocentrado por las preguntas derramo un el liquido con el cual crearia un arma nueva haciendo una gran explocion en medio del barco-

-Es verdad, Luffy, has estado pegado a nosotros tanto tiempo que ya no, nos dejas ni un segundo solos!-Decia la navegante, ya enojada desprendiendo de ella un aura maligna-

-Es verdad!-decia sanji-Luffy ya no eres un ni o, tienes que mantenerte mas alejado de nosotros, no puedes andar pegado a nosotros todo el tiempo mas que nada, tu presencia nos esta comenzando a molestar-decia sanji mientras encendia su cigarro, y llevarselo a la boca-

-Luffy-san, lo siento pero les tengo que dar la razon a nami-san y sanji-san, la ultima vez casi rompes mi violin cuando quisiste verlo mas de cerca-decia brook con cierto aire de molestia muy inusual en el-

-La verdad es que lo que te estan queriendo decir es que tu presencia nos molesta-decia el espadachin friamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado indiferentemente-

-Yo, lo siento...En verdad no queri-Las palabras de luffy fueron detenidas por una patada de sanji en la mesa-

-Lo siento nada! Deberias considerar nuestro espacio personal , y lo mucho que has echo, nos has interrumpido a cada uno de nosotros en su tareas Que es lo que te pasa?!-decia sanji dejandose llevar por la furia-

-Espadachin-san, Cocinero-san, creo que estan siendo demasiados duros con Capitan-san-decia Robin intentando detener la discucion ya que se estaba empezando a tornar violenta-

-Me estas diciendo que a ti te a gustado que Luffy este pegado a ti todos los dias-decia Zoro mirando con furia Robin, quien no tubo mas remedio que callarse-

-Has entendido Luffy, no queremos que te nos acerques, no queremos que nos molestes mas!-decia la navegante ya tambien dejandose llevar por la furia-

-Chicos todos... piensan igual?-Decia luffy con su mirada agachada y su ojos cubiertos por su sombrero de paja-

Los nombrados no tuvieron mas opcion que asentir , uno por uno, ya que de cierta manera estaban enojados con su capitan en especial Zoro,Sanji y Nami en cierta forma, esos tres fueron los que mas da aron a luffy con su palabras.

-Esta bien...Les aseguro que ya no los molestare mas-decia luffy levantandose de su asiento y por ultimo dar una gran sonrisa pero en su ojos se podia ver cierto brillo que no hacia mas que mostrar tristeza y dolor, pero fue desapersibido por sus nakamas-

Entonces despues de que su capitan se fuera, la cena continuo en silencio, casi sin apetito, pero aun a si tardaron mas de dos horas en comer pensando en todo lo que habian dicho pero ya no habia vuelta atras todas las cartas fueron de haber cenado zarparon, hacia una isla no muy lejana que les quedaba a unas 3 horas, al llegar cada uno de fue a su cuarto a "dormir".  
A la ma ana siguiente la mayoria de los mugiwaras despertaron con ojeras devido a la falta de sue o se habian pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que habian dicho, tratando de animarse por si solos, pero lo que hacia que se sintieran peor ,la culpa los comia por dentro y no podian evitarlo como habian dicho todas esas palabras a su capitan?Le debian una disculpa, entonces cuando ya eran 12:00 todos entraron y se quedaron perplejos al no ver al pelinegro, eso habia sido una gran sorpresa, lo que preocupo a todo el grupo y acordaron con ir al cuerto del moreno para ver si habia estado deprimido por lo de llegar a su cuarto, el primero en abansar fue Zoro que empezo a tocar firmemente la puerta, pero...no resibia ninguna respuesta haciendolo enfurecer, tocaba y tocaba pero nadie respondia, entonces ya preocupado y furioso, saco una de sus espadas, cortando la puerta en dos, a si ganandose un golpe de Nami y a la habitacion pero se quedaron de piedra al no ver a nadie, zoro abanzo hasta quedar enfrente de la cama del pelinegro, y alli una nota, tratando de mantenecerse firme la agarro, trago duro y empezo a leer en voz alta:

"bueno...Veo que an econtrado esta carta, lo que quiere decir que de alguna forma entraron a mi habitacion por lo que considero que franky encontro la llave arriba de la puerta o alguno de ustedes la derrivo...Pero lo que les queria decir era que mi intencion no era molestarlo pero no encontre otra forma de alejarme de ustedes...A si que...renuncio a ser el capitan de los se lo tomen a mal, les aseguro que encontraran a un mejor capitan que yo, uno que sea mas maduro y sepa como debe comportarse...Cumplan sus sue os estoy seguro de que lo lograran...Hasta siempre"

Despues de que las ultimas palabras que leyo Zoro fue casi como en un susurro, que de no ser por el silencio de la habitacion nadie abria escuchado, todos quedaron en shock emocional.

Mientras tanto en el "Tamashi no unmei" en el barandal, se encontraba nadie mas ni nada menos que el ex-capitan de los mugiwaras mientras intentaba ahogar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

-Que patetico...Me fui ayer y ya los extra o chicos-decia Luffy mientras algunas lagrimas reveldes empezaban a salir-

-Parece que no soy el unico aqui con el corazon roto-decia por detras un chico de unos extra os ojos azules que te hacian perderte en ellos y con una cabellera negra como la noche junto a su bufanda, y una gran bufanda que cubria la mayoria de su cuello-

-somos tres-decia un chico de grandes ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa forzada al lado de luffy apoyado en el barandal, mientras sus cabellera rubia como los rayos del sol, mientras llevaba un extra o collar en forma de arbol-

- A si que a ustedes tambien los abandonaron sus nakamas, mientras ustedes solo querian pasar tiempo con ellos?-decia con ironia Luffy mientras que los otros dos lo miraban perplejo- No me digan,en serio?-decia luffy con sorpresa-

Los otros dos no tuvieron otra manera de decirlo mas que asintiendo, y luego de un silencio, los tres comenzaron a reir.

-Bueno eh oido de coinsidencias pero esto es el colmo-decia entre risas el de ojos azules-

-Tsk, estupido destino-decia el rubio mientras levantaba el pu o haciendo una cara graciosa-

-Bueno, yo soy Monkey -decia el de pelos azabache mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa-

-Mi, nombre es Tamashi D. Night-decia el de cabellera negra-

-Ey, no es justo por que ustedes tienen una "D" y yo no-decia haciendo morros el de ojos verdes-El mio es Shizen y bueno...Solo shizen-decia mientras ponia sus manos detras de la nuca-

Entonces los tres, se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras iban por un poco de sake para olvidar los males que cada uno albergaba en su corazon.  
-Brindemos para olvidar-decia Luffy con unas peque as lagrimas en sus ojos-

-Kapai-decian los otros dos, mientras unas lagrimas reveldes comenzaron a salir de la nada- 


	2. Primeros sintomas

Mientras tanto el thousand sunny, el silencio estaba en la tripulacion nadie habia dicho una palabra despues de lo sucedido, sin embargo se entendieron con la mirada y decidieron sarpar hacia su anterior isla y a si traer a luffy, ya sea por las buenas o las malas.

Mientras tanto en el puesto vigia, Zoro trataba de hacer sus entrenamientos pero lo unico que conseguia era ponerse mas nervioso, su mente no podia, -mejor dicho queria- dejar de pensar en Luffy, sus grandes sonrisas que podian alentar a todos en tan solo unos segundos y unos grandes ojos llenos de inocencia, su gran valor para enfrenarse a todo y a todos...No habia forma no conseguia sacarse a su capitan bueno... ex-capitan, de su ando se dijo a si mismo tranquilizarse que de esa forma solo terminaria siendo paranoico, dejando sus pesas desidio ir por una botella de Sake para desahogar su bajaba del puesto vigia pudo ver a algunos de sus nakamas, Robin no leia simplemente miraba hacia la nada sin ninguna exprecion en su rostro, Nami no habia salido de su habitacion desde lo sucedido, Brook desahogaba sus penas junto a su violin mientras chopper dormia con todavia algunas lagrimas en su rostro en las piernas de Usopp mientras este hacia lo mismo que Robin mirar hacia la nada...Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo penso el de ver a sus nakamas deprimidos, fue directo a la cocina para encontrarse sanji que no habia salido desde que habia escuchado lo de la carta,al entrar note en la mesa varios tipos de carnes en la mesas ,los miraba con una gota debajo de la nuca, ya que nunca habia visto tanta en toda mi vida...Note como el ceja rizada no me prestaba la mas minima atencion y seguia cocinando como si nada, ya no lo tome mas importancia y me saque unas 5 botellas de sake aprobechando que nadie me dijera de la cocina empeze a pensar en como estara Luffy es decir se que el puede protejerse pero el es un iman atrae problemas, la verdad es que no puedo evitar pensar que ya lo tienen secuestrado en algun cuartel de la marina...Seguia haciendome pregunta tras pregunta mientras no notaba hacia donde se dirigian mis pasos y sin darme cuenta llegue a la puerta de su habitacion...Sin pensar la abri por alguna razon me sentia tan tranquilo en ese lugar, el sue o me comenzo a vencer ahora que me acuerdo no habia podido dormir desde sente en su cama y empeze a tomar una botella de Sake, unas tras otra hasta que ya solo quedaron dos de cinco, senti que ahora el sue o era aun peor a si que desidi acostarme en su cama era increiblemente sueve entonces decidi acurrucarme un poco mas...No queria moverme de ese lugar, sentia su olor...Estaba pegado en las sabanas era algo que me embriagaba, y a la vez era increiblemente hipnotizante, fui serrando los ojos poco a poco, seguia pensando en luffy...Mi capitan...Quien de alguna forma lograba que mi mente se confunda, de alguna forma yo queria que tu me pusieras atencion aunque te rega ara de alguna forma me encantaba que vinieras a estar conmigo, que estes conmigo...Sin darme cuenta de que mis mejillas habian adquirido un color carmesi al rato me entregue hacia los brazos de morfeo mientras seguia pensando en ti mi Capitan...Mi dulce capitan.

~En la cocina del barco~

Se encontraba Sanji haciendo toneladas de carne...sin alguna razon aparente, solo sabia que necesitaba hacerlo no importaba de que tipo entonces de un momento a otro reacciono y dejo de cocinar, se dio vuelta para ver las grandes pilas de todo tipo de carne se encontraban en la se que quedo mirando por un buen rato pero su mente estaba echa un verdadero lio, para empezar el no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba en la cocina nisiquiera sabia si habia dormido, en segundo no habia atendido a sus damas en todo el dia y con mas razon que desde que su capitan se habia ido ellas debian estar debastadas..."Estupido Luffy" dijo "Eres un idiota" dijo mientras sentia como su voz se hiba quebrando mientras que en su garganta se formaba un nudo.  
Se sento un rato, se habia dado cuenta que le dolian mucho por estar demasiado tiempo parado, entonces decidio tomar un poco de Sake, la verdad es que no le gustaba tanto...pero la verdd era en lo unico que podia pensar para que le sacara ese molesto dolor de "estomago" que por alguna razon estaba empezando a tambien presentarse en el pecho...Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no habia mas que 2 botellas de sake cuando se supone que ese estupido marimo habia entrado? Entonces toda la ira que sentia tanto de su mente que por cierto vale decir otra vez que estaba echa un lio, el estupido dolor de estomago y la falta de sue o se concentraron en un solo punto "el marimo".Salio de la cocina de un portazo, con la furia a mil...Busco al espadachin por todos lados, primero en el puesto vigia despues en su habitacion, y a si sucesibamente mientras que ante la ultima posibilidad su garganta se seco, a paso lente fue dirigiendose a su ultima opcion, era eso o el marimo se tiro al mar por el paro frente a la habitacion de su capitan dando una gran bocanada de aire abrio la puerta y se encontro con un imagen que no sabia como describir...El marimo estaba dormido en la cama de su capitan, abrazado a las sabanas, con un sonrojo que apesar de ser moreno se le notaba a leguas, no lo entendia, mas bien no queria pero una furia mas grande que la que tenia hace unos minutos atras se le empezo a expandir por todo el cuerpo, sentia su sangre hervir mientras que su mente ya no tenia ni voto ni voz.A paso rapido fue y le pego un gran patada en la cabeza de zoro haciendo a si que la cama diera un crujido...al igual que algun hueso de marimo.  
Zoro se levanto de golpe no sabia que habia sido aquello pero lo unico que pudo ver era a Sanji...O creia que era el por que cuando logro visualizarlo pudo ver a algo mas bien llamado demonio paresia que la ira junto con el odio se habian acumulado en su ojos y con una sola decicion "matarlo".Y a si una gran pelea de desato en la habitacion de su capitan que de alguna forma fue llevaba hacia la cubiera pero no sin antes dejar destrozos por todos los pasillos pero...A nadie parecio importarle hasta que el choque de las espadas de zoro junto con las patadas de sanji sacudieron el barco haciendo que sus nakamas se despertaran de repente, al ver la situacion la que actuo mas rapido fue Robin haciendo un Seis Fleur, pegandole una cachetada a sus dos nakamas para que reaccionen y surtio efecto ambos dejaron de pelear...Y como si no fuera nada cada uno su fue, Zoro volvio al puesto vigia sonrojada despues de su sue o y Sanji se fue a prepararle un cafe a su Robin-chwan como disculapa por su comportamiento y de paso sacarse ese estupido enojo que sentia en su "estomago"

~mientras tanto en otra isla no muy lejana~

Se encontraban tres chicos en un lugar "no identificado"

-Ah!Me duele la cabeza-decia un chico de ojos verdes-

-Eso te pasa por que tomaste como 10 botellas de sake-decia tranquilamente un chico de ojos misteriosamente azules que tomaba un cafe junto a un moreno que estaba comiento su decimo cuerto tozo de carne-

-Pof,fifo, uusfedes sof pifatfas-Decia luffy con dos trozos de carne en la boca-

-Que dijo?-decia el rubi con varias gotitas en su cabeza-

-Luffy dijo "por cierto, ustedes son piratas?"-decia Night mientras bebia un sorbo de cafe-

-A si, yo soy "La furia verde" contro a la naturaleza pero yo no me comi una akuma no mi, si no que me hicieron varios experimentos y termine como soy ahora jajaja mi recompensa en de 370,000,000 berrys

-Que genial-decia Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos-Bueno a mi me dicen "mugiwara" soy un hombre de goma y mi recompenza es de 400.000.000 berry.

-Bueno a mi me dicen "El demonio azul", comi una akuma no mi pero la verdad es que no se de que tipo es...Al parecer soy un "shinigami"-decia en pose pensativa Night, mientras que los otros dos lo miraban con cara de no entender-

-Un shinigami?Es decir que eres la muerte-decia sorprendido Shizen-

-Si en espesifico soy eso, y la verdad es que me agarra un ataque de risa cuando los marines me dicen que me van a matar por que despues de todo yo soy la muerte jajajaja -decia Night con una sonrisa-Bueno y mi recompenza es de 460,000,000 berris-

-Ustedes son raros shishishi-decia luffy mientras empezaba otra vez a comer-

- Nosotros?-decian unisoros los nombrados con miles de gotitas en la cabeza- 


End file.
